


MMOM 21 - In My Head

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is in Tom's head, Tom is in Bill's; it's the way it's always been, and Bill loves it, but just occasional it's a royal pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 21 - In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 21 - In My Head  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** thoughts of possible Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** hints of twincest  
 **Summary:** Bill is in Tom's head, Tom is in Bill's; it's the way it's always been, and Bill loves it, but just occasional it's a royal pain.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 2,126  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Bill was tired and he wanted to sleep, but he had his head buried under the covers and sleep was very far from coming. Well when you were telepathic with your brother and he had a girl in his room, it was difficult to make your body behave. Bill loved the connection he had with Tom, he really did; no one could ever be as close to him as Tom. When they looked into each others' eyes they could have whole conversations and swap images and at other times feelings and sensations and impressions passed between them all the time. It wasn't something that anyone but their family knew about them, everyone else just put it down to 'the twin thing' and it was one of the joys in Bill's life, but just occasionally it was a pain.

Everyone who had ever heard of Tokio Hotel knew that Tom liked girls and Bill liked girls too, just not as much as Tom did. Bill really did believe in true love and was on the look out, but he very rarely had trouble with his libido, because when Tom went on the prowl, Bill had no choice but to mentally tag along, at least partially. Usually it was fun in a voyeuristic type of way and Bill rarely failed to get off when Tom did, because of the ghostly impressions coming from his twin. However, tonight Bill hadn't been interested.

When Tom had made noises about finding a girl, Bill had all but begged his twin not to, but Tom was horny, and when Tom was horny very little else mattered. Bill had had a photo shoot all afternoon, where the others had been hanging around the hotel they were in at the moment, and where as he was knackered, they were all bursting with energy. In the end Bill had waved them off with a smile; he really hadn't been able to begrudge Tom having some fun. He had fallen into bed and, with Tom half a city away in a club, he had been able to fall asleep, ignoring the vague things coming from his twin.

It had all worked fine until Tom had come back to the hotel and then Bill had been very rudely awoken by rather overwhelming shots of arousal running through him. He'd thrown the pillow over his face and waited to suffocate, but that had been twenty minutes previously and he was still alive, so he figured he was doing it wrong.

Tom wasn't even trying to project at him; he could tell his twin was doing his best to keep it down on a mental level, but they really weren't very good at dulling their connection. One day, if they ever did get married or found life partners or whatever, they were going to have to have very understanding other halves who could accept that their husbands were going to be horny at the same time.

Bill sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore the very prominent erection that was now rubbing against the mattress. If it had just been a matter of jerking off and then going back to sleep he would have done so, but it didn't work like that. If he jerked off and came, he'd give Tom a thrill, but Tom would undoubtedly still be horny and Bill would just get hard again. He had to wait until Tom was done too and, with his brother in the next room doing his very best to blow a girl's mind, he could be in for a long night.

Gone were the blissful days of wham, bam, thank you ma'am; Tom had actually turned into a considerate, skilful lover. Tom really could get any girl he fancied, about that the hype was actually true, and the reason there were no tabloid headlines every time Tom did was because Tom was a really nice guy. It always made Bill smile how, behind the mouth, Tom was actually a lover of women in the true sense of the word. Sure Tom said some stupid things, but not one girl who had spent the night with Tom had run to the papers, which was saying something indeed. Bill was pretty sure that David didn't stalk them with NDAs when Tom was done.

Turning onto his back again, Bill stared at the ceiling and tried not to count down the seconds. It wasn't that he didn't like sex, even second hand, it was just he really wanted to sleep.

As he lay there, he idly wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be the focus of Tom's attentions. Bill wasn't sure if he was bi or just bi-curious, but the idea of being with another man didn't frighten him in the slightest. It was about as likely as him getting together with a girl, given that he was looking for 'the one'. His libido lived vicariously through Tom most of the time. He kissed the odd girl here and there, but he didn't really have the time or the energy to bother any further. It wasn't like he was a sex addict, unlike Tom.

The impressions he was getting were warm and very, very turned on, but nothing strenuous yet, so he didn't really think Tom and the girl were into it properly yet. Maybe he should start asking Tom to text him the name of the latest conquest; he felt wrong mentally referring to her as 'the girl', he was sure she had a perfectly lovely name.

His cock twitched as the feelings from Tom intensified and he slowly pushed down the covers, giving in to the fact that he had no choice in this, so he might as well get on with it.

He had no secrets from Tom, literally none, even though they pretended that they did sometimes and Tom knew he'd wondered what it would be like if they were together. Tom had considered it as well and discarded it as too dangerous and a little strange even for them, but Bill still liked to wonder. He knew what Tom's hands felt like; they cuddled all the time and often had very little on, so skin on skin was not new to him, but he didn't know what Tom's hands would feel like down there.

The feelings from Tom were quite intense now, but they were still missing something physical and Bill's money was on a blow job. If Tom and the Girl were not going to take it all the way, he might be in for a nice quick finish, but he wasn't betting on it. Tom was probably just enjoying the perks before the main event.

There was no point in trying to ignore things anymore, so he let himself indulge. He was wide awake by this point and the only thing that was going to help him get back to sleep was a mind blowing orgasm. He stroked himself a couple of times lightly, just enjoying the sensation in combination with the impressions coming from Tom; his twin was really enjoying whatever the Girl was doing and he let the slightly remote sensations ghost over his skin. Sinking into their connection, things became a little clearer and he knew Tom would sense what he was doing. He tried to make sure he was really in tune with what was going on; he didn't want to wreck Tom's evening even though Tom had woken him up.

It was definitely a blow job and he stroked himself in time with the occasional ghosts of sensation that came through to him. Without eye contact it was never complete, but there was enough there to give him a good idea of what was going on. The blood throbbed in his cock as he let Tom's arousal soak into him and his own began to match it. On reflection this didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

He was a bit tense; the photographer that afternoon had been a bit of an ass and it had made him a little uptight. He had slept because he was so tired, but it would be good to release some of the annoyance that he had had to hide because he was a professional.

Tom was almost on the edge now, he could tell, and he almost pushed himself over by accident as he fondled his cock and sought out Tom's arousal as well. He was saved when the intensity from Tom lessened and it became abundantly clear that the blow job had come to a halt. For a while he lay there, breathing hard and wondering what was going to come next. Tom was very happy, wherever the evening was heading next and although the edge was gone, Tom was still very much aroused. Bill found himself a little impatient; now that he had let himself become involved he wanted more.

Tom must have sensed it because there was a faint amusement in the feelings from his twin.

Playing with the shaft of his cock, he kept himself very much interested and waited for whatever was going to happen next. His whole body hummed when Tom stopped playing around and he moaned loudly, lifting his hips as he all but felt Tom sink into his date. Bill had never actually done that personally; he had gone quite a long way with girls, but never actually that far, but he knew it had to be damn good. What he got from Tom was not a completely real sensation, but he sensed enough to have a very good idea of what it felt like.

Using his fist, he wrapped it around his cock to enhance the impressions that were coming from Tom and he bit his lip as it felt completely wonderful. There was nothing quite like sex; one day he was going to have to get round to the whole shebang himself. Of course he had to find a person he wanted to be with first.

Moving his hips, he pushed his cock into his hand and out again, rather than moving his hand; somehow it linked him closer with Tom. Now he could feel the exertion that had been missing before and he could feel Tom climbing back to the heights of arousal. It felt so good and he threw his free arm up over his head, covering his eyes and he shut out the room around him. This was as good as it got, second hand at least, and he lost himself in his twin's expertise.

One thing Bill had learnt and learnt well from Tom's exploits was that girls tended to take a lot longer than boys to reach their peak. It took time and patience as far as he could tell from what he felt at times like this and what Tom had told him when he asked and he pushed his impatience aside. Tom would not be pleased if he was interrupted now.

He moved in time with what he could sense and held himself back from falling over the edge too fast. He had done that once and completely blown Tom's rhythm; his twin had not been pleased with him the next day. Only when Tom's arousal began to spike again did he let his own excitement build. Thrusting into his hand he sped up to meet Tom's pace and he let himself attune completely to Tom. This was going to be good, he could tell already and, as he moved, he felt his balls tightening.

Tom was so close, Bill could sense it and he was sure Tom had to have already satisfied his partner, because Tom was not holding back. Bill moaned loudly and pushed himself on; it was no time for playing around. It was almost a race to see who could make it first and, with smug satisfaction, Bill felt his orgasm blossom just before Tom's and he reared up, groaning and shooting hot liquid onto his hand and stomach. The pleasure of his own sexual peak ran through his whole body, followed by the ghosts of Tom's and he knew his twin would be experiencing a very similar thing.

Little spasms touched random muscles in his body and he just lay there, enjoying every one. Sometimes he wondered what it must be like to be completely alone in your own head, but it made him uncomfortable to think about it, so he always pushed the thoughts aside. He would not give up what he had with Tom for the world even if sometimes he did get woken up in the middle of the night. To be alone would be the last thing he wanted.

**The End**


End file.
